


Story

by Simpforhotgays



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Angel Kalim, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Idk if I tag this well, I’ll keep screaming for Malleo, I’ll put the link in the notes, M/M, Please someone give me Malleo fics I’m starving, Sea wizard Azul, Someone turned into a female, Spoilers for Ch4, i guess I did give them a happy ending, inspired by music and lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpforhotgays/pseuds/Simpforhotgays
Summary: Angel Kalim and Human JamilBetrayal didn’t stop their love towards each other,just neither of them want to tell each other.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 4





	Story

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by the vocaloid song秘蜜-黒の誓い  
> It’s a good song and the link is https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=zrdSQrxRKgw  
> Enjoy the fic!!

Once upon a time,there’s was an angel who was also the son of a rich man.

No one knew that the cheerful,noisy but warm boy is a forgotten angel who fell into the human world by accident.

Expect for his servant.

Or as might as,the one he secretly loved.

—————————————————————

“Kalim!!Is time for you to wake up!!”

“Ugh...five more minutes...”

The servant was called Jamil and the master was called Kalim.

They were also childhood friends,Kalim absolutely loved Jamil,for always being by his side.

“Kalim~!Stop dozing off again!!”

“Oops,Sorry!!”

Kalim really likes being with Jamil,because Jamil will always take care of him,no matter what happened.

But he didn’t know how Jamil feel.

—————————————————————

Kalim was pushed to the ground hardly.

“Kalim Al-Asim...”

Kalim was so terrified,he had never saw Jamil like this,black ink was dripping from his body and weird patterns suddenly appeared on his face.

“You’re useless,yet you still are the first heir,how unfair...”

“But now...it’s my turn!!”

No one would know what happened since Jamil was the only one serving Kalim.

“Kalim,you know what?”

“I HATE YOU!!!”

Kalim let out his wings with his tears,the one he loved,the one that always had followed him.

Jamil betrayed him.

He didn’t speak a single world and flew to the sky.

“Well,the heir is now mine,we shouldn’t care about him...”

Kalim had made his choice.

—————————————————————

“Okay...Kalim,I know you love him so much,and I want to do some business too,but is it really worth it??a wing for a man who just betrayed you??”

“Azul...”

Kalim went to the coral sea to find the wizard of the sea,which is his best friend Azul.

The leeches and Azul were shocked that Kalim was an angel AND showed with his shining tears and wings.

“You know,angels are too nice to forget something or someone he loved so much,even if we wanted to forget so much.”

“...Well,there’s no place to talk anymore,I’ll do it for you,and completely free.”

“But didn’t you just said-“

“Just please...don’t disappear,okay.”

“...okay.”

“Lay on the bed,it’s gonna be painful,hold yourself for a bit..”

—————————————————————

Kalim looked at himself,or herself.

His hair grew and his chest grew bigger,his body became slimmer and his face became smaller.

He was sitting in the small house in coral sea that Azul provided.

“You got one more wing left,it’s for saving someone,and you will end up being one of the closest people around Jamil in the future,well I really don’t want this happened but if your wings both were used,you will eventually disappear or die,your soul won’t be in heaven cause it’s a big Nono for angels to exchange something for their wings.your soul will just stuck in the middle of nowhere,which I hope is a nice place but I don’t know.”

“This has to work...”

“Kalim san.”

“Sea otter chan~~”

The two eels came into his room.

“Azul said that we should tutor you,well basically everything.”

“Azul doesn’t want you to be lonely or sad anymore~so you need to be hardworking to become the person Jamil would like~!Well he obviously doesn’t deserve.”

Floyd whispered that last sentence to himself,although they both thought Kalim will be a bit too pure and stupid for an adult,they didn’t want the precious sunshine to be sad because of a man like Jamil.

“So you need to train yourself Kalim san,here,let’s have our first class shall we?”

“...I need to do this.”

—————————————————————

“Khalila!!how hardworking you are...you shouldn’t be doing this for us..!”

“It’s ok Mrs Aaron!!I don’t have anything to do today,and I want to help you guys~!”

“A middle aged woman and a white haired young girl was chatting,while the girl was climbing on a apple tree to collect the apples.

“Here...all the apples!!”

“Sorry for this Khalila,I promise I’ll make you some pie!”

“Thank you!!It’s late now,we should probably go back,goodbye!”

Kalim changed his name to Khalila,which actually mean friends.

He trained with the twins for a couple months,his behaviour and his speech.  
He’s also the one that everyone liked in this village,because of his kindness and helpfulness.

After he finished all the work and chores,he went for a walk.

He realise how tired Jamil was.

He remembered him being sloppy in the first practice with the leech twins on cooking,the leeches told him that he had to eat what he cooked or he would starve,he didn’t care about it until he realised he cooked something unimaginable,the leeches sure wouldn’t help him so he ended up feeding himself something he don’t want to eat.

He also remember the first class for doing chores,he was already exhausted after doing a little things,he called out for Jamil,but no one came.

At that time he knew he need to rely on himself.

—————————————————————

He walked and walked,ended up arriving the front door of his home before,or maybe his palace.

He could feel that disgustingly strong magic inside the palace since the first day he came,in fact he wasn’t wrong because Jamil had kept using his unique magic for so long to force someone to serve him.

He sat onto the grass ground next to the front door,reminding himself all the memories with Jamil,the one he loved.

The one he had always loved.

Suddenly that magic disappeared,he quickly turned his head to the door.

“Why is this happening everytime?”

“Miss?”

...

Oh no.

“S-sir Jamil!!”

“That’s weird...So you’ve been the one that was here?”

“Y-yes...sorry if it’s bothering you,I’ll go immediatel-“

“Wait,I didn’t tell you to go.”

—————————————————————

The white haired girl was sitting on the ground with a black haired male.

Kalim peaked at the male.

He returned normal?

“It’s been sometime since I’ve got someone to talk too.”

“B-but I saw a lot of servants?”

“...sigh”

“I wasn’t suppose to be the heir,you know,some accidents.”

...

“You’re really beautiful you know?”

“E-eh?”

The sudden compliment scared Kalim.

“You really look like him...you do.”

“W-who?”

“...My former master.”

“Kalim-“

Oh shit.

“You knew him?!”

𝙆𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙆𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠 𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠.

“Y-yeah he’s o-one of my friends...he suddenly d-disappeared one day...”

𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙆𝙖𝙡𝙞𝙢..

“It’s weird...not hearing his voice,I hate him so much,but I also missed him so much.”

Jamil hid his face behind his palms,but soon rises his face again.

He’s not a insane guy,he hated Kalim for a reason,and it’s not even because of Kalim himself,just the horrible policy of this place.

“Khalila?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to come in?”

“M-me?!”

—————————————————————

He didn’t thought it will be this a mess.

All Jamil’s servant,were on the floor left unconscious.

“...yeah,I kinda cast some spells on them,so they’ll sleep.”

“...I see.”

It’s hard to act like not knowing where is this place.

They eventually arrived a door.

“Kalim’s room uwu.”

Jamil smiled.

Kalim watched.

Jamil opened the door and walked into the room.

“You can come in too.”

Kalim stepped into his room,which was no longer his.

Everything was so familiar,the plants on the window,the decorations on the bed.

He missed everything,everything here,just not his heir.

He started to say something he shouldn’t meant to say.

“Did you know there’s a diary in the drawer-“

“Diary?”

Jamil opened the drawer and a blue notebook was inside.

He eventually started to flip over the page,leaving Kalim with an “oh shit” look

“Day 58 sunny  
Jamil cooked me curry today( ´▽｀)it tasted super good and he looks so pretty\\(//∇//)\”

“Day 193 cloudy  
I failed my exam :( Pretty Jamil is mad at me :(((“

“Day 284 sunny  
Jamil attended a dance competition today!!he’s so cool but the judges are stupid enough to not give him the first :(“

“Day 376  
I have to do this.”

the whole notebook turned out to be a Jamil simping journal,Jamil did not know how Kalim liked him or how Kalim always wanted him to be the top like this.

“...why wouldn’t I talk things out...”

Jamil felt dumb,so dumb.He knew that Kalim won’t be angry,he knew he only need to talk it out,then Kalim will understand.

But he didn’t.

And he didn’t know Kalim was actually right next to him.

“Khalila?”

“Yes?”

“No need to call me sir anymore Khalila.”

“Would you like to be my servant?”

“...”

“Yes.”

You’d served me for years,and you’d held back your anger for years.

𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖 𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙚.

𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚,𝙄’𝙢 𝙋𝙧𝙤𝙩𝙚𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪.

—————————————————————

He’s so angry.

He’s watching all of this up on the sky.

“Kalim...I’m coming to save you...”

A white haired angel was angry,after seeing his brother being hurt but still came back,he wanted to take revenge so much.

He’s Kyle,Kyle Al-Asim.

“You’re just a servant,Jamil Viper...”

𝙄𝙩’𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖 𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙚.

𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚,𝙄’𝙢 𝙠𝙞𝙡𝙡𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙮𝙤𝙪.

—————————————————————  
“He would like this...”

Kalim showed up in the kitchen,holding a plate of curry.

He’s incredibly good at making curry,even Jamil liked it so much.

Well you know why.

“Jamil~!”

He was in such a relaxed mode until he heard someone collapsing.

He ran to the dining room,and he saw a lying Jamil in blood.

He remembered something.

The silent gun,one of the ten relics,this is a more realistic relics among the ten of them,this is just a muted shotgun.But the victim will be dead no matter where you shoot it,head or heat or limbs,as soon as the bullet touched the skin,the victim will be dead.

𝙉𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙘𝙖𝙣’𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙚𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜.

“Jamil...Jamil!!!”

Silence.

He’s panicking.

He was finally back to his sides,he was finally with him again,and he knew his feelings is mutual.

𝙒𝙝𝙮 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣’𝙩 𝙬𝙚 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙗𝙚 𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙥𝙮?

“You have one more wing left,it’s for saving someone,but-“

He remembered.

The one and only wing he left.

He started at the male,lying cold on his hands.

“...I love you Jamil.”

Their lips touched.

It’s their first kiss and last kiss.

—————————————————————

The sleeping servants started to wake up from the cold ground,they looked confused and went out by themselves.

“What the hell?”

“Where the fuck am I?”

Jamil woke up.

But he didn’t get to speak anything.

“I,Kalim Al-Asim,will now give my inheritance to my servant,Jamil Viper.”

Kalim turned back into his male form.

Kalim roses Jamil’s hand.

“The Al-Asims will no longer interrupt the choice of first heir,and we will no longer participating anything.”

“Kalim...?”

The conclusion came to Jamil’s mind.

Did he just...saved me and officially giving me his heir?!

“Kalim?!what are you doing??”

At last,he was still that loyal servant.

Kalim let go of Jamil’s hand.

“Jamil...”

There’s no one here expect for them,Jamil knew something’s gonna happened.

He let out a broken smile between the tears and looked at his servant,and his master.

“Thank you,for being my servant,my master,my everything.”

Jamil didn’t say anything,he hugged Kalim’s body which was disappearing in a quick speed.

“Kalim,Kalim please don’t disappear,please...”

“I’m sorry...”

“No there’s nothing to be sorry about,I-!”

And he’s gone.

There’s no one called Kalim Al-Asim anymore.

—————————————————————

The octavinelle didn’t get to see Kalim’s last moment,as they arrived the palace they could only see nothing but a crying Jamil.

He’s holding a black feather,only a black feather.

No matter how much Azul and the leeches wanted to curse him,they knew that this accident was not his fault.

“Kalim,why didn’t you keep our promise..?”

Azul couldn’t help but had a break down,his tears flowed out between his palms just like Jamil.

Jamil knew what he do wrong,yet there’s still no chance for him to repay his sins.

He remembered a story Kalim tell him when they’re little.

It’s about an angel who fell in love with a human,but the angel was rejected,the angel used one of his wings to turn herself into the person that the human would love.but the story ended with the angel scarified both of the wings for the human,and disappeared.

He laughed,laughing at the weak himself,the one that done the worst choice.

He spotted Azul.

—————————————————————

“Dude,this is just a nonstop cycle,he will eventually come and he will die and you will come again?!”

“Just wait until I finish!!”

The sea wizard and the king of the Land of hot sand were arguing in Azul’s place.

Azul could basically do anything if you got money,his magic was powerful and he could control his magic very well.

“...why are you both so stubborn...okay I’m gonna make you the poison,but I don’t know where the fuck was he or where will you go,you sure you wanna do this?”

“...I’ve been regretting for what I did,and I need to make it up.”

“...fine.”

“Here’s the poison,3500000 madols please,no free charges.”

“Okay,here’s the money.”

“...goodbye Jamil.”

“...thank you,and goodbye too.”

—————————————————————

Kalim was scared about what will happened,but things turned out way better then he thought.

It was like a world just for him,only him.There’s big piece of grass field and the house in the middle of the land,he expected some cold and dark places without everything.

“What the hell?there’s even clothes for me??”

𝙒𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙩,𝙄’𝙡𝙡 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙖 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚.

In the other side of the world,it was night time.Jamil sat on his bed and stared on his poison.

“I’m so sorry Kalim,for all of this..”

He drank this poison without hesitation,it was weirdly between sweet and bitter which didn’t match its black colour.

Suddenly his mind went white and and faint.

And he woke up in the same place as Kalim.

“Oh,I didn’t expect this.”

He could see there’s an only house in the middle of the field,there’re laundry outside the house and many tools for chores.

“He really did...grow up.”

At the same time,Kalim was drawing while he realised something appeared in his house.

“What the hell?why’s my bed suddenly increasing the size??”

He opened the closet and he found some pairs of black clothes next to his white clothes.

“Am I having a roommate??I thought I’ll be the only one here...”

Suddenly he heard some weird voice outside his house.

“What the fuck is happening...”

He opened the door and found a black haired male collecting the sheets,he noticed Kalim and smiled to him.

“Well,you did pretty good this time.”

“Huh...?”

“Jamil Viper,your new roommate.”

The black haired male smiled.


End file.
